


Bitta Diamond in the Rough

by softestlad



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aaron, Canon Compliant, Coda, Competence Kink, M/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Robert Sugden, as well as the well documented general aaron kink, robert sugden has a criminal!aaron kink, some shirts were harmed in the writing of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlad/pseuds/softestlad
Summary: Robert gets a little hot and bothered seeing his husband tapping back into his car thief skills.Smutty coda to yesterday's (28/3/19) episode, when Robert and Aaron get home after dropping Mike's car off.





	Bitta Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Now all we need is Aaron back in his overalls, under a bonnet, then under his husband.

Aaron closed the door behind them and was barely done unzipping his coat when he was turned around and pressed against the wall.

“Robert – mmph.”

Aaron surrendered speech in favour of the soft lips against his, the tongue slipping quickly into his mouth and entwining hotly with his own. Robert’s hands skated along Aaron’s sides, bypassing his open coat, his big hands holding Aaron firm in the way that made him shudder. Aaron’s own hands jumped to Robert’s shoulders on reflex, then skated inwards to lightly run his fingers along Robert’s shirt collar. He tugged, and Robert’s mouth chased his as he pulled away.

“What’s got into you?” Aaron said through a grin. It’s not like they needed an excuse, as anyone – Liv, Chas, Paddy, Charity, anyone in the village with eyes – would tell them, but Robert was so good at pushing his buttons that Aaron liked to know when he had pushed one in return.

“You complaining?” Robert said, a slight pant around the edges of his voice. He’d been quiet on the drive home, but Aaron figured he was just mulling over the not-fail-not-success they’d just had, not sitting in the passenger seat waiting for his chance to jump Aaron.

“Just wonderin’ what’s brought this on,” Aaron tilted his head back against the door, and Robert moved to kiss his neck, unasked. He lay wet kisses on Aaron’s pulse point, the corner of his jaw, and Aaron suppressed a moan at the feeling of his husband’s soft mouth against his stubble.

“You,” Robert clarified, hands pushing impatiently at Aaron’s coat until it fell to the floor just inside their front door. Robert licked into his mouth again, dizzyingly, hands roaming frantically around Aaron’s torso, up to his face. “You brought this on. Have I ever told you how fit you are?”

Aaron jumped as Robert dropped his hands to give Aaron’s arse a squeeze. Aaron’s hips bucked forward, pressing into Robert’s, and they both made low sounds.

“It’s come up once or twice,” Aaron breathed. Robert raised an eyebrow.

“It’s come up more than that.”

Aaron glanced down. Smirked. “Are we still talking about – ah!” Aaron’s smirk dropped as his husband did, Robert’s knees hitting the floor with a dull thud that had Aaron wincing in sympathy. Robert seemed unaffected, too busy unbuckling Aaron’s belt with ruthless efficiency.

“Robert, we’re at the front door,” Aaron said, though his hand ran through Robert’s hair to the contrary. Robert yanked down Aaron’s trousers.

“So?”

“Our _glass_ front door?”

“Again,” Robert said, smug smile on his lips, tracing along the waistband of Aaron’s underwear, the whisper of contact raising the hairs on his stomach. “So?”

“Anyone could come in, Liv – “

“Is at college. Then a mate’s for her project.”

“My mum – “

“Can’t move for chocolate biscuits,” Robert said. He pulled a hint of waistband between his front teeth, letting it snap lightly against Aaron’s skin. “I want you.”

Aaron breathed out, locking eyes with his husband. Robert’s pupils were wide as black moons, fixed on Aaron’s face, waiting. Aaron unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off.

“Have me then,” he said, pulling his tshirt off overhead as Robert unleashed a wild grin and tugged his underwear down. Aaron’s head fell back against the door again, the glass panels rattling not quite covering the moan he made as Robert licked up the length of him, then sucked the head of his cock between his reddened lips. Aaron looked down and saw Robert shedding his own jackets, down to his shirt. He swallowed Aaron down eagerly, hot and quick and practised. He knew just how Aaron liked it, knew just how to trace the veins of his cock, how to press his tongue flat at the base. Aaron reached down and loosened Robert’s tie for him, popped the first few buttons on his shirt, revealing a sliver of freckled, angular collar bone.

“God, Robert,” Aaron panted, setting about the important task of messing up Robert’s hair. His thighs started to shake and Robert ran his hands up them, half soothing, half relishing. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut, still puzzling in the back of his mind – despite the incredible, bone-melting distraction – over what had got Robert so revved up, when it hit. Flick – the lights came on.

Aaron tugged Robert’s hair a bit harder until he slid off Aaron’s cock, mouth shiny and used. Aaron cupped his face, stroking along his brow bone, down the plane of his smooth cheek. 

“It was one of those things, weren’t it?” Robert tilted his head, though Aaron couldn’t be sure if it was in question, or if he was just nuzzling into Aaron’s palm. “One of those things that impress you.”

Roberts eyes went dark and Aaron’s lit, victorious. He echoed Robert’s words from the night Aaron had broken into the White’s, even reaching back as far as Robert looking him over during the raid, tracing Aaron’s body with his gaze, balaclava to boots.

“You think I’m fit when I’m breaking the law.”

“I think you’re fit all the time,” Robert corrected, his voice scratching deliciously, his throat tired out from servicing his husband. The thought made Aaron shiver, and he threaded his fingers in the hair at the nape of Robert’s neck, pulling his head back gently. Haloed with blonde hair, eyes wide and mouth plumped and shining – Aaron could never understand how someone who looked so much like an angel could look so good on their knees.

“But especially –“

“Reminding me of your skills with a car,” Robert nodded, shifting forward to get his feet under him, rising up languidly to kiss Aaron lightly, teasingly. “How good you are with your hands.” He lifted Aaron’s right hand to his mouth, sucked two finger in like he couldn’t stand not having something of Aaron’s between his lips for more than a minute. Aaron pressed down on Robert’s tongue, played with the idea of making something of it, before withdrawing.

“Go on,” he said.

“The way you walk when you’re about to do something you shouldn’t,” Robert dipped forward, kissing him quick and dirty in a way that left Aaron spinning, tasting himself on Robert’s tongue in hot flashes before it was gone again, Robert’s voice low and rasping. “I love watching you move. Love when you’re confident, when you’re doing something you’re good at and you know it.”

Robert kissed him again, feverishly. “Is that enough?”

Robert reached down to tug at Aaron’s cock, wet from his mouth. Aaron bit his lip, playing just as dirty by twining Robert’s tie around his hand, pulling him closer.

“Reckon I get the picture.” With his free hand, Aaron unbuckled Robert’s belt. He leaned forward to whisper in Robert’s ear, his breath ghosting along the delicate shell of it.

“You like when I’m a bad ‘un.” Aaron grazed his teeth along the skin there. He pulled Robert’s belt from the loops, sliding it smoothly and letting it fall carelessly behind them, then made quick work of Robert’s button and fly. His trousers pooled at his feet. “Y’know sommat?”

“W-what?” Robert gulped audibly and Aaron almost crowed with it, a flash of pride zipping, electric, through his body.

“Doesn’t matter how smart your suit is,” Aaron slipped off Robert’s tie. “Or how flash the car you’re driving is.” Aaron leaned back just far enough to get a good grip on Robert’s shirt.

“’Cos at the end of the day you love this. Me, innit.” Aaron winked at his husband. “Your bitta rough.”

Aaron smirked, and before Robert could respond, he ripped Robert’s shirt open, exposing his chest, buttons flying everywhere. He ran his flat palm down Robert’s heaving chest, down his stomach, and hooked two fingers into the front of his underwear, paying him back for his own tease. Aaron looked down, licked his lips when his eye caught on the front of Robert’s underwear, a damp patch at the head of the clear outline of his cock.

“Lemme show you what else I’m good at, eh?”

-

“Aaron! Christ, you feel so fucking good.” Robert’s hands gripped Aaron’s thighs, feeling the muscle bunching and stretching each time Aaron raised himself up before slamming down on Robert’s cock. Aaron had managed to coax Robert as far as the couch, which was nothing short of a miracle in and of itself, and was now riding him into the cushions.

Aaron’s chest glistened with sweat, his legs aching from the strain of fucking himself down onto Robert’s cock. He leaned over him for a kiss, brushing their lips together as they breathed hot air across each other’s mouths.

“Fuck me,” Aaron said, repositioning so his weight was forward, his hands gripping the back of the couch behind Robert’s head. Robert didn’t need telling twice, planting his feet and pistoning his hips up at a frantic pace, the force of it juddering Aaron forward with every thrust. “Ah, fuck.”

“That’s it,” Robert said, hands clenching on Aaron’s hips, propelling him down to meet him, over and over. “You take my cock so well, Aaron. So desperate for it.”

Aaron huffed. “Says the one that p – ah – pounced on me the second we were in the door. Hot and bothered over me _stealing a car_ ,” Aaron sat back down, his full weight back on Robert’s thighs. He placed his palms on Robert’s chest, thumbing his nipples in a brief concession, then rocking his hips. He rolled his body, torturously slowly, and watched as Robert’s head lolled back, a groan punched out of him by the change of pace. Aaron arched his back to give himself some leverage, pushing his arse back onto Robert’s cock again and again.

“Aaron,” Robert’s eyes fluttered, “Please.”

“Please, what?” Aaron said, sinuous and unrelenting. “Thought you liked the way I move?”

Aaron drew his hips forward until just the head of Robert’s cock was inside him, then slid back, taking him all the way to the base. Robert’s moaning took on a tortured edge, and Aaron couldn’t keep the gloating out of his voice.

“Thought you liked me confident?” Robert’s fingers tightened minutely on Aaron’s hips – his only warning before Robert wrapped his strong arms around Aaron’s middle, throwing him onto his back on the couch. Aaron’s legs came up to wind around Robert’s hips automatically, his back arching this time not just for purpose, but pleasure. Robert raked his fingernails up the length of Aaron’s arms, from chest to wrist, clamping them over Aaron’s head.

“I do,” Robert said, fucking into him, once, twice, three times, like he couldn’t resist, like it was a compulsion to be as deep inside Aaron as he could. It was always like that with them, from the beginning. Compulsion. Heat.

“But I’m not the only one of us who likes a bit of rough,” he said, and started pounding into Aaron, chasing pleasure, pushing moans and breathless gasps from his husband’s core. The sound of their skin slapping together rhythmically was all they could hear, Aaron sprawled on their couch and straining against Robert’s hold on his wrists. He wanted to touch, to dig his blunt nails into Robert’s back, leave enough half moon prints in his skin to light up a thousand nights. A thousand nights like this one.

“I’m close,” Robert forced out, not altering his brutal pace. Aaron was sliding further and further up the couch with every hard thrust, and nodded nonsensically.

“Me too, fuck, Robert – “ Aaron locked eyes with Robert, “Come in me.”

“F-fuck – “ Robert lunged for Aaron’s mouth, and they kissed messily. Robert finally released one of Aaron’s hands and reached down for his cock. Within two strokes Aaron was gone, clenching around Robert and coming across his own stomach. He had just enough focus to suck Robert’s tongue into his mouth, feeling Robert’s moan vibrate through him as he slammed home, filling Aaron up with a last few juddering thrusts.

Robert collapsed on top of him, smearing Aaron’s come between their bellies. He let go of Aaron’s other wrist, stroking down to his face and pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple before he pulled out and rolled off. With the couch back he couldn’t go far, the long length of his body lined up against Aaron’s as they caught their breath.

After a few minutes they looked at each other, and seeing the same mirth in the other’s eyes, they both started to laugh.

“That was – “

“Absolutely mental.” Aaron slapped Robert’s chest.

“You’ve still got it, old man.”

“I’ll ignore that,” Robert said. He glanced down their dishevelled bodies. “Liv’s gonna kill us.”

“Eh?”

“The couch?”

“We’ll sort it,” Aaron said, running his fingers up and down Robert’s arm.

“It’s gonna take a bit more than a wipe down and a spray of Febreeze, Aaron,” Robert said, hoisting himself up on his elbow, then slumping unceremoniously back down when Aaron yanked him back into the cushions, and drew a blanket down from the arm rest, throwing it over them. The soft fleece settled against their skin.

“Later, yeah?” Robert looked at Aaron, the warmth in his eyes unmistakable as the tenderness in his touch, as close as Aaron got to caressing, whispered along his bicep. Robert nodded, let himself get lost in blue eyes and afterglow. Just for a while.

-

A couple of days later, they thought they were home free. A creatively phrased phone call to Lydia and no one would be any the wiser about what had gone on on their couch. Robert was eating his breakfast at the table while Aaron made their second brews of the day.

“Shit!” Aaron looked over his shoulder and saw Liv gripping the banister of the stairs with one hand, and her ankle with the other. He moved to check she was okay – how many times did he have to say their staircase was a deathtrap – but froze when she pulled something off the bottom of her foot, holding it between her thumb and index finger.

“What the – “

It was a button.

Robert and Aaron met eyes, and Liv clocked the look instantly.

“I don’t want to know.”

“You really, really don’t.”


End file.
